


some things were meant to be

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A Little Alcoholism, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Josh is Sad, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you so scared of that you’d rather drink than face it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things were meant to be

“ _Josh!_ ”

Josh sees a figure standing before him. He thinks the figure is moving around really quickly, because everything is blurry. Whoever it is must be angry, because it’s yelling at him.

“Josh, for the love of God!”

Josh’s vision clears. It’s Tyler. Why would Tyler be here? And why is Tyler mad at him? Tyler never gets mad at Josh.

“ _Ty_ , heyyy! What’re you doin’ here, maaan?” Josh says, grabbing hold of his bandmate’s shirt and trying to stand up. He ends up pulling Tyler down with him.

Tyler looks irritated. Josh lets go.

“What’s wrong?” Josh pouts. Tyler’s eyes narrow.

“Josh, you got drunk. Again. Do you not remember?” Josh thinks for a moment then shakes his head.

“What’s the last thing you _do_ remember?” Tyler asks.

“I woke up. Then,” Josh drags the word out, “yeah I dunno. Tyler, why don’t you just let me drink? It’s no big dealll, I can handle myself!”

Josh thinks Tyler is shaking his head, but it might just be his vision blurring again.

“What is this, Josh.”

“What do you mean, Tyler? What is what?”

“What are you so scared of that you’d rather drink than face it?”

Josh pushes himself away from Tyler and looks down at the tile. He can hear Tyler’s slow, even breathing and he hates it, he hates this, he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want Tyler here, he doesn’t want Tyler, why does Tyler care, why does Tyler even _bother_ with someone like him?

“Please, Josh.”

Josh is completely sober now. He looks at Tyler. Tyler doesn’t look angry anymore. Now he just looks hurt, and maybe a little desperate.

“I miss her,” Josh says.

Tyler takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. Josh wishes he could hear his thoughts. Tyler probably hates him. _He_ hates him.

“You can’t let her do this to you,” Tyler says, voice trembling. “Do you see what you’re doing? You’re giving her all the power. You’re letting her _destroy_ you!”

Josh winces.

“I’m not going to let this happen,” Tyler says, shaking his head. He stands up and pulls Josh with him. “This isn’t going to happen. Whatever went on between you two – you still won’t tell me, and that’s okay, I respect that – whatever happened is none of my business, but you acting like this? This has _everything_ to do with me. I’m not going to watch my best friend suffer.”

“I’m sorry,” Josh whispers, holding Tyler’s arm, tracing his tattoos.

“Don’t be!” Tyler says. “Don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry for. We’re going to figure this out. Okay, Josh?”

Josh wants to shout at Tyler. He wants to push Tyler away and scream at him until his throat is raw. He wants to tell Tyler to leave him alone. He wants to put a wall between him and Tyler. But all he says is,

“Okay.”


End file.
